


Bro with a Destiny

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Simpard and Shaz [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bro crack, Bromance, Crack, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, It's Destiny, It's not getting better, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Shep’s curse is getting worse, Simon wants to feel it deep, The author is getting more into Simpard, Wings help to make a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: Shepard almost died last week. The curse was burning him from the inside, deep inside of him, too deep really.When we came back home after visiting  yet another magickal quack of a healer, I had to put my foot down.”I’m taking half of your curse, Shep,” I announce.”Simon, my dude,” his eyes widen in shock and horror.I take his hand, ”Bro, please. Let me do this for you.”It's a Simpard Union aka Epic bromance.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow
Series: Simpard and Shaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Simpard is life





	Bro with a Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhellakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellakitty/gifts), [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts), [nightimedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/gifts), [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> This is my new life now. It's a good day to be alive.
> 
> Simpardians unite!

# SIMON

Shepard almost died last week. The curse was burning him from the inside, deep inside of him, _too deep_ really.

When we came back home after visiting yet another magickal quack of a healer, I had to put my foot down.

”I’m taking half of your curse, Shep,” I announce. 

”Simon, my dude,” his eyes widen in shock and horror.

I take his hand, ”Bro, please. Let me do this for you.”

”You don't know what you're getting yourself into — it's too dangerous,” he tries to convince me as I pounce on him, tearing at his clothing.

(I saw a spider stuck to his sweater and they scare him witless.)

After I release the poor soul into the wild of London's inner-city fauna, I look back at Shep.

”I think it's why I was born — to be united with you,” I confess sheepishly. 

He looks indecisive still, ”Bro, are you sure?”

”I am,” I tell him and spread my wings wide so he’ll know I'm being serious.

”It’d be a lifelong commitment. We’ll be going all the way,” Shep tries to warn me but he isn't telling me anything that's newsworthy. 

I want to go all the way with him. I've spent months thinking about nothing else than this — us going all the way _together_.

Instead of answering I whisper the incantation that I prepared earlier.

”There’s no going back, dude. It’s a curse,” his voice trembles slightly.

”It’s not a curse, it's destiny bro — _our_ destiny,” I state loud and clear as I feel his curse deep in my bones, very deep.


End file.
